Friendship,Love & Red Eye
by Kudo2315
Summary: Shinichi and Shiho return to their true forms and dating and Heiji and Kazuha transfer to teitan and move in with Shinichi and Shiho and there is a mad serial killer hunting Shinchi and Heiji known as Red eye (sorry if the summary & name of the story sucked i couldn't think of a good one) [also i will fix chapter if i see errors like grammer]
1. Chapter 1

Well Here Is My New Story Read And Review ^_^

Also I'm looking for a bunch of authors to help nme so if you wanna message me

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own This Show But I Wish I Did

Pairings:ConanxAi,shinichixshiho,ranxshinichi,shinichixheiji,KazuhaxShiho,KazuhaxHeiji,Kazuhaxshinichi

Also the first chapter Is only AixConan and them telling everyone they are moving back to America but actually they found the cure

Chapter 1:The Cure,The Confession And The Goodbye

*Agasa's House

Conan was sitting on his couch waiting for Haibara to give him the cure they got the data they needed after the beat the black org it was a long bloody battle Heiji,Kaito,Hakuba,Tochi,Yusaku,and the returning Akai all went in and took down and killed the boss every member was sentenced to death,Shinchi/Conan fell for Shiho/Ai when gin was holding her at gunpoint he knew he couldn't lose her or live without her and that's where we start the story

Ai came up from her lap

" Haibara any new yet"Conan asked

She smiled and opened her palm she was holding the pill,Conan mouth was agape from happiness

"Thank you Thank you Thank You"Conan Said hugging and and swigging her around

"Calm down Kudo I'm happy for you too"She said as Conan put her down

Conan took the pill from her hand and then realized something

"Huh where is the cure for you"Conan asked her

"I'm not taking it and I'm moving to London"She said in a sad tone

"What why"Conan said

"Because when I'm around people I bring them danger"She said as her bangs covered her eyes

"But Haibara you can't do that"Conan told her

Ai looked at him

"Why can't I do that Kudo"She asked him

Conan blushed a little and looked in the other direction away from her

"I can't imagine my life without you"He said in a low tone

She heard him but decided to tease him

"I can't hear you"She told him

"I said I can't imagine my life without you"He said in higher tone looking down blushing

"Just one more"Ai thought

"What I still can't hear you"She said

"I SAID I CAN'T IMAGINE MY LIFE WITHOUT YOU!"He said blushing red as a tomato

Ai stood there shocked what he said

"What do you mean Kudo?"She asked

He grabbed her hand

" What I'm trying to say is I love you Ai Haibara"Conan said

Ai looked down sad

"You don't love me you love Ran"She told him

"Ai look up at me"Conan said

She picked her head

"Ai when gin was holding you as a hostage I realized that I can't live without you"Conan

Ai was astonished by what he said

"Kudo you don't mean that"Ai told him

"Ai look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying"He said

She looked into them and could believe it he loved her

"Your not lying"She said

"Ya but Ai I know you probably don't feel"He said but was cut off by something warm against his lips it was her lips they were kissing but after a few seconds she pulled away

"Ai"He said

"Conan I loved you too since the first day we met but when I seen you loved Ran I was sad I cried many nights looking at pictures of us but I never gave up and now my dream comes true I got my Prince Charming"She said

"And I got my princess"He said grabbing her by the waist and bringing her closer and then kissing

She pulled away again leaving Conan sad

"Sorry but I was thinking of something"She said

" And what are thinking"He asked

"If we are going to take the cure what are we going to do about those kids and everyone"She asked

"Ya I was thinking the same too"He said then and idea came up

"Ai tomorrow is your birthday party right during it we tell everyone that we have to move back to America because are family misses me and wants me back then if they ask about you we say that agasa got a full time job and can't take care if you at the same time so we say that he let my parents adopt you,so how does that sound"He said

"That plan isn't bad"She said

"It will play perfectly"He said

"Well it's late it's time we go to sleep"She said yawning

"Can I stay over tonight"He asked

She looked at him and smiled

"I don't mind but wanna share my bed"She said winking at him

Conan turned all red and ran to the restroom to clean his bloody nose Ai just laughed and went to her room after he was done he went into Ai's room and kissed her goodnight she said she doesn't mind him sleeping with her but no funny business they fell asleep hugging each other

*The Next Day

Agasa and everyone that knew Conan and Ai were going to surprise the birthday girl so they decided to surprise her well she slept when they opened the door their jaws dropped it was Conan holding Ai well they slept

"Please tell me this is a dream"Ran said

"I wish it was but its real"Kazuha said

"Boy he moves fast"Heiji said

"Well he takes after me"Kogoro said laughing but was meet by Eri's fist to the head leaving a bump

Then the two awoke by the commotion they were shocked to see everyone

"Umm we can explain"Conan said

"But for now let us get dressed"Ai said closing the door

About 15 minutes later they came out of the room as soon as they stepped out everyone surrounded them

"Conan what were you doing in Ai-Chans bed!?"Ran asked

"Well last night she got scared from watching a scary movie so she asked me if I could sleep with her"Conan said

"Brat stop lying what were you and this girl doing"Sonoko said grinning

Conan blushed and turned to Ai and whisper

"Ai should we tell them about us"He asked

"Ya because we have to tell them sooner or later"Ai told him

"What are you two whispering to each other"Genta said

Conan looked at them

"We actually have some news"Conan said

"And what is it"Heiji asked

"Well me and Ai are dating"Conan said

"WHAT!"Everyone said

"Well that was a shocker"Conan said

"What do you mean your dating"Ran asked

"Well Ai told me she liked me and I said l liked her so I asked her to be my girlfriend"Conan said

"But Ai-Chan promised she wouldn't"Ayumi said crying

Everyone turned to the girl

"What did She promise"Ran asked

"She promised she would never like Conan"Ayumi said

Ran got on one knee

" Ayumi I know Ai promised but feeling can come outta nowhere Ai maybe sees something in Conan us others don't see"Ran said trying to comfort her

Ayumi wiped her tears

"Ai-chan I might be jealous but I wish the best for you and Conan"Ayumi said

"Thank you Ayumi"Ai said

Then they hugged

"Why does this always happens why does he get the girls" Mitshuhiko said in a sad tone

Everyone turned to the freckled boy

"What do you mean"Ayumi asked

"Conan he gets all the girls every girl in our class wants to date him why doesn't anyone like me"Mitshuhiko said

"Mitshuhiko your a good boy fun to be around and you help everyone in need you don't want every girl to like you because they can become crazy sometimes all you need to do us focus on one girl make her seem like she is the only girl in the world and make sure you always call her beautiful"Conan told him

Mitshuhiko smiled and nodded but everyone was suprised what he said

"Conan where did you get that from"Ran asked

"I learned it from my mom even though I act like she's annoying i love her"Conan said

Yukiko was smiling by her son's saying and Yusaku nodded

"So are we going to have a party or not"Conan asked

"Well lets go then"Ai said

The party was fun there was dancing,truth or dare,a eating contest which Genta won Kogoro  
and Ai let agasa eat whatever he wants as long as he doesn't overdo it

*The end of the party

Everyone was ready to go home when Conan called everyone  
Him and Ai are holding hands

"We actually got some other news"Conan said

" What is it"Ran asked

"Me and Ai are moving back to America"Conan told them

"What your lying you can't leave us Conan and Ai-Chan"Ayumi said

Everyone nodded in agreement

"Sorry guys but my parents miss me and want me to return home I told them I want to stay but they said no"Conan said in a sad voice

"And why Ai-chan too"Mitshuhiko said

"Agasa got a full time job but be declined it because of me and we agreed to send me to live with my boyfriend Conan"She said

Everyone turned to agasa

"Its that true Doc"Ran asked

"Yes I know I will miss her but she's better to be with people than be by herself at home always"Agasa said

Everyone turned back to the two

"So when are you leaving"Heiji asked

"Right now"Conan said pulling out their bags

They gave their loved ones hugs

"Conan will you promise to call"Ran said crying

"Yes I promise in going to miss you ran-neechan and Kogoro and everyone"Conan said

Everyone was crying

"I'm going to miss you brat you were my goodluck charm" Kogoro said

"Thank you for taking me in"Conan said hugging him

Kogoro was crying hugging him

"So this is the last time I see Conan"Heiji said

"Yup Heiji your my best friend"Conan said hugging him

"Same there"Heiji said

Then the taxi honked

"Well it's time"Ai said

"Let's go Bye everyone"Conan said. Waving along with Ai

"Goodbye and we better get an invite to your wedding"Everyone said

Conan and Ai Blushed then waved the final goodbye and were off the taxi took them to a fancy hotel where Shinchi's parents reserved a room for the couple

"So this is the place huh?"Ai said

"Yes let's go in our room"Conan said

*Room 413

It's a nice room isn't it"Conan said

Ai nodded them she pulled out her purse and took out the pills

"Wait Ai there is one more thing I wanna do as Conan"He said

"What is the thing" She asked

"I wanna take Ai Haibara on a date"Conan said

"Hmm let me think"Ai said

"C'mon it's the last time we will be in this form"Conan said

"Okay but don't we need something formal"Ai asked

"Look in the closet"Conan said

She got up and opened it inside was a red dress next to it was a tuxedo in the inside was white and red

"This dress is pretty"Ai said

"My mom picked it out she knew you would like it"Conan said

"Well lets get ready for our date"Ai said

Conan nodded

They got ready and left when they got there people were surprised to  
see young people with so much manners and what else they were surprised to a see Conan being a gentleman pulling out her chair and taking her hand and everything after 3 hours of eating dancing and talking they went back to the hotel room and went to separate restrooms and were ready to take the pills

Ai's Restroom

"So this is goodbye Ai Haibara You gave me stuff Shiho never had like a family,A boyfriend and friends but now Shiho gets a restart and my handsome boyfriend is Kudo Shinchi so this is goodbye Ai Haibara your like my little sister I love you"Ai said crying as she swallowed the pill

Conan's Restroom

"So this is goodbye Conan Edogawa you taught me not to me a cocky showoff only against Heiji it's alright you gave me many friends that I would have never had as Kudo Shinichi I would never had meet my beautiful ggirlfriend Ai Haibara or now Shiho Miyano and finally thanks for helping ran when I wasn't there and being there for everyone this is goodbye Conan Edogawa you were a brother to me I love you "Conan said crying swallowing the pill

Both of them passed out due to the pills effect

Chapter End!

That was long to write my hands hurt because of this and my hw lol so how was it good or bad

So anyways the second chapter should be where this story really starts this chapter was a prologue so ya anyways again review and tell me how I did :)


	2. Chapter 2

Well I did so great on the first chapter I wanna thank everyone for reading,reviewing,and following this story

So ya here is the second chapter where the story starts so enjoy

And sorry if this chapter sucked i kinda had writers block because of school and other stuff

But please read and review also enjoy ^_^

p.s. Have A Good Weekend :) and Don't Party To Hard

Disclaimer:I do not own this show or anything but i wish i did because if i did i would change so much like who Conan?Shinichi Falls For lol

Chapter 2:Success,Transfer & Red Eye Introduced

Conan no now Shinichi was still passed out on the floor when he heard a knock on the door that awoke him as he got up he looked in the mirror he was surprised the cure worked he is back to his original form he smiled

"She did it the cure worked Kudo Shinichi is back"He said smiling

Now the person that was knocking was now banging the door

"Kudo-Kun are you alright"A voice on the other side of the door said

"Yes let me get dressed first"He said

Then 5 minutes later he stepped out to see a women around the age of 17

"Well hello Shinichi Kudo my name is Shiho Miyano"She said putting her hand out

"Well hello Shiho"He said taking her hand a kissing it like a gentleman

She blushed

"So the cure worked it was a success"Shinichi said

"Yup all that hard work and It was worth it because I finally get to see my handsome boyfriend in his true form"Shiho said

He blushed a deep red

"Well I finally get to see my beautiful girlfriend"Shinichi said kissing her

After a couple seconds the both pulled away for air

"Your a great kisser"Shiho said blushing

"And so are you"He said blushing

"Well what do you wanna do today"Shiho asked

"Well we gotta go shopping for you"Shinichi said

"Why"Shiho asked

"Because you can't wear the same cloths forever"Shinichi told her

"Well that's a first"She told him smirking

"What is"He asked

"The great Kudo Shinichi wanting to go shopping just for me"Shiho said

"I would do anything for you"Shinichi said smiling

She blushed a deep red

"Aw look your red as a tomato" he said laughing

"Shut up"She said

"Well lets pack out stuff and go to my house first"He said

She nodded and the began to pack

"Man look how short I used to e  
be"Shinichi said picking up his shirt

He looked a Shiho and she was looking at her little dress she worn last night and she looked sad then Shinichi went behind her

"It's alright I miss her too I miss Conan also but it was better to return to are true forms so we are not 10 years behind"Shinichi told her

She smiled

"Ya it's true"She said

Then he kissed her on the cheek

"Well lets get going"he said as he put both of their kid cloths in the suitcase and closing it

She nodded and headed out to the taxi that was waiting for them

"Where to?"The taxi driver asked the two

" The mall"Shinichi said

The taxi driver nodded and they were off about 10 minutes later they were there they paid the taxi driver and went inside about 3 hours of shopping and Shinichi crying from getting beat up by females for a shirt the were done they decided to get something to eat and went to a restaurant inside the mall

Restaurant

They were looking out the window

" So today was fun"Shinichi said breaking the silence

" Ya and I'm sorry for making you walk and holding my bags that long"Shiho said

"Nah it's"Shinichi said but was cut off by a scream

"Better get running to that case"Shiho said smirking

"Sorry"Shinichi said as he got up and ran to the scream

*Hallway

Shinichi ran to the scream once he got to the elevators he was shocked to see a women on the floor he checked her pulse it was too late then he noticed something the women had marks on her neck

"It looks like she was strangled"A voice said behind him

It was Shiho

" Ya but how when there are cameras in the elevator"Shinichi said

"Ya that's pretty hard but nothing is impossible for you"She said winking at him

He blushed a little

"Anyways call the police"He said

She nodded and pulled out her phone,about 15 minutes the police were there

"Seem like a murder but how it could be possible with the camera"Megure said

Takagi,Sato,Kogoro all questioned that too

"That what I'm saying but that's why I am here"A voice behind them said

The turned to the voice they were all surprised to see who the voice was

"Kudo what are you doing here"Megure asked him

" Well I was on a date and well this happens"Shinichi told them

"A date?"All 4 said

"What I can't date someone" Shinichi said

"No but who is your date Ran right"Sato said

"No"Shinichi said

"What"All 4 said again

"Who is it them"Takagi said

"Me"Shiho said revealing herself

Everyone was shocked meanwhile Kogoro was drooling at the sight of her

"Who are you"Megure asked

"Shiho Miyano it's a pleasure to meet you"She said

"We'll hello I'm the real guy who should be your man"Kogoro said

But he was met by a punch to the head by Shiho

"Well anyways how do you think this is possible"Megure asked

"That's were I'm stuck"Shinichi said

After a while they found out the killer covered the camera for a short while and choked the women with his tie and he was quick because the women was weak and the guy was way stronger the killer turned out to be her boyfriend who tried to take her inheritance that estimated to be 350,000 dollars after everything was done they went home and fell asleep hugging each other

*The Next Morning,Tetian High

"Man it's been 5 minutes I thought she would be done with this by now"Shinichi said

And after what he said she stepped out

"Finally what took so long"he asked

" There was over a hundred question you know"She asked

About 5 minutes the the the teacher came back

" Shiho Miyano congrats you were listed as the top 4 highest marks next to your boyfriend"Teacher said

"Who are the other two"Shinichi asked

"Well weird thing is the other two were listed early and they go to this school too"Teacher said

"Huh?"Both Shinichi and Shiho said

"YO KUDO"A Voice behind them said

But Shinichi knew who was that voice both him and Shiho turned to see Heiji & Kazuha

"Well these are the other two"Teacher said

"Wh..at are you doing here?"Shinichi asked

"Well with all the murders happing here recently my dad decided to send me and Kazuha here to help solve some cases"Heiji told them

Heiji and Kazuha looked at the girl by Shinichi

"Who is the girl Kudo?"Heiji asked

"My girlfriend Shiho Miyano"Shinichi said introducing her

"GIRLFRIEND"They both said shocked

"What I can't have one"Shinichi asked

"No I always though you would end up with Ran"Heiji said

"Well things change Hattori"Shinichi said

"Well anyways I'm Hattori Heiji detective"Heiji said putting his hand out

Shiho took it a shook it

"I heard about you Shinichi talks a lot about you"Shiho said

"Really like what does he say"Heiji asked

"He think your one of his best friends"Shiho said

"Ohh"Heiji said but then Kazuha pushed him

"Hi i'm Kazuha Toyama,Heiji's best friend"She said

"Well hello it's a pleasure to meet you by the way are you and Heiji dating"Shiho said

Heiji and Kazuha stared to say what the usual say when somebody asked that question about after 5 minutes the teacher said she has to take them to there classes when the teacher told the other teacher they had 4 new students all 4 went in people were shocked and happy to see Shinichi they were all shocked to find out Shinichi was dating Shiho  
After all 4 introduced themselves they went to sent down they sat all together people keep glancing at Shiho and Shinichi every few moments

*Elsewhere in a dark room

Somebody was sitting down in the dark petting his cat when a soldier in red cane up to him

"Sir we got news that Shinichi Kudo And Heiji Hattori are attending the same school"Soldier said

The guy sitting down grinned

"That's great now my revenge shall come faster I shall get those two bastards for what they did to me"The man sitting down said

"Red Eye how do you plan to kill them"His servant said

"My revenge shall come in due time but first lets make these detective work"Red Eye said as he slammed the desk with his robot arm and one of his eyes turning red

Chapter End!

Once Again Sorry if that chapter sucked i kinda had writers block so ya sorry

Also check out my first Adventure Time story

Well for now this is goodbye and my new chapter will be uploaded next Friday not if the world ends lol, but review and enjoy your weekend ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Well Hello Ladies & Gentleman I Shall Bring You my Third Chapter

Dang i got so much love on this story thats my first so thank you readers for everything :)

Also The World Didn't End Yet So Ya Im Glad We Are All Safe So I Can Bring You Another Chapter

and also the action scence tell me how i did

So In This Chapter Ran Meets Shinchi's New Girlfriend I Wonder How She Will Take The News?  
And Red Eye Finally Attacks What Will Happen?

And sorry if this chapter sucked and if its too short i will update on the 25th

also tell me if there is any errors and where i will fix them as soon as I can

and one more thing review and have a good weekend ^_^

Chapter 3:Explanation,Attacked & Scar

*Kudo Household the next day,5am

Shinichi P.O.V.

I awoke to see Shiho laying next to me I smiled then got up I rubbed my eyes and went downstairs to see Heiji reading the newspaper and eating a piece of toast I took one of his pieces off his plate

"Good morning Kudo"He told me

"Good morning Hattori"I told him

"So I have been thinking"He said

"Wow that's a shocker"I said in a mocking tone

"Shut up...well as I said I been thinking these murders that been happing recently for some reason I think they been connected"Heiji told me

"What do you mean"I asked

"Well look at the murders okay each person killed was either stabbed or shot in the left eye"He said

Then we started to look through the killing and he was right

"So who do you think would do this spring of murders" I said

"Hmm that's hard to answer he leaves no trace of anything at the murders he must be a couple step ahead of us"Heiji told me

"What are you talking about"Shiho and Kazuha said walking in

Normal P.O.V.

"Nothing just detective stuff"Shinichi said

"Say no more we don't wanna talk about boring detective stuff"Shiho said

Everyone laughed

"Well lets get ready we got school in a hour" Heiji said

We all nodded at began to get ready after an hour we were on our way to school

*Tetian High

Ran P.O.V.

Me and Sonoko were walking into school we didn't come yesterday because my dad took us on a case once we walked into school people surrounded us asking questions

"Did you hear"Student 1 asked

"Hear what"Sonoko asked

"About Shinichi returning"Student 1 said

I was shocked to hear that he was back I was happy on the inside

"And that not all"Student 2 said

"Well he brought a girlfriend"Student 3 said

Me and Sonoko's jaws dropped well my heart just broke I couldn't believe it I waited it for him so long and he is dating someone else then I just ran out the room while I was running I ran into somebody

"Well hello ran long time no see"The voice said

I looked up to see it was Shinichi he was offering his hand to me I pushed it away and got up I noticed Heiji and Kazuha waving Hi then I seen another girl must have been Shinichi's girlfriend she was beautiful I looked at Shinichi again

"Shinichi I need to talk to you"I said

He nodded and I took his arm

*Tetian Roof

Normal P.O.V.

"Shinichi"Ran said

"So Ran what do you wanna talk about"Shinichi asked

"What I wanna talk about is why did you leave me for so long then you come back with a new girl"Ran said crying

"I'm sorry ran but let me tell you what happened"Shinichi said

He told her everything about being shrunk,the black org,meeting Ai,why he couldn't tell her and everyone,who knew he was shrunk,the battle and the FBI etc.

Ran stood their shock she was lost for word then she punched him in the arm

"Oww what was that for"Shinichi asked rubbing his arm

"That's for lying to me all this time"She said laughing

He began to laugh too

"So should we go back to class"Shinichi said

She nodded

"Wait one more thing Shinichi"Ran said

He turned to her

"She's a keeper"Ran smiled saying

He blushed and nodded

*Class 2-B

Everyone was waiting for Shinichi and Ran to come back,Then the door opened and everyone surrounded them asking them questions they both pushed them away and sat down

"So what happened"Shiho asked

"I just explained everything to her"Shinichi said

"Everything about being shrunk etc"Shiho said

Shinichi nodded then the teacher walked in and began to teach,durning class gunshots were heard Shinichi and Heiji got up

"Everyone get under your desk we'll be back"Shinichi said leaving the class

Shinichi and Heiji scanned the area when they seen to people in gas mask

"Is that them"Soldier 1 said

"Yes Heiji Hattori and Shinichi Kudo"Soldier 2 said

They pointed the guns at them as they went closer Heiji and Shinichi attacked them the detectives took their guns

"Kudo they can't be the only ones here" Heiji said

Shinichi nodded

"I got an idea"Shinichi said looking out the window

Heiji walked over and looked out the window and smirked

"I see what your saying"Heiji said

They walked over to the soldier and pulled out some keys

"Kudo you get the rest and I'll start the car"Heiji said

Shinichi nodded and Heiji ran outside

Shinichi began to look for more soldiers and the tags of the two first soldier that were knocked out there was 10 of them he looked to see the rest of them and in front of them was the front door to the school were Heiji would be waiting

"Wish me luck"Shinchi said as he ran he dodged the soldiers and ran out the front door to see Heiji in a jeep

"C'mon get in Kudo"Heiji said

Shinichi nodded and jumped in the back of the jeep and they were off behind them were the soldiers shooting at them they had to cut into an alley because a citizen might get hurt they seen a bunch of warehouses and they went through them Shinichi managed to take out 2 outta the 3 cars but they got to the second warehouse(i couldn't think of anything right here so I tried my best i got these scene from black ops 2[ watch?v=tAfl2mzjDvw this is the scene from black ops 2] so ya)

"Kudo look a ramp if we can make it we can escape"Heiji said

Shinichi nodded and turned to see one of the soldier shot an rpg he hit and gas tank and it was on fire it was going to explode

"Kudo watch out" Heiji screamed

But it was too late the fire hit the side of Shinichi's face(black ops 2 scene again)

"KUDO"Shinichi screamed

Then they hit the ramp at the same time the the warehouse exploded sending both jeeps flying Heiji & Shinichi got up and went to the turned over jeep and picks up one of the hurt soldiers

"Who sent you" Heiji asked

"R..e..d eye he is the one behind all these murders"The soldier said

Shinichi and Heiji looked at each other

"Where is he"Shinichi asked

"His bas"But he didn't finish he was shot in the head by a unknown gunner

Shinichi and Heiji begin to look around but couldn't find the shooter

"Well now we know he is behind these murders"Heiji said

Shinichi nodded then his face begin to hurt and he grabbed the place were he was burned

"Kudo c'mon we gotta get you to the hospital"Heiji said

And the began to walk off to Beika hospital

*Elsewhere on a rooftop across from the building

"Sir confirmed kill"A man said

"Good job my pupil you'll be a great addition to my organization"Red eye said

The pupil smirked a evil grin and then they laughed evilly together as the sun began to go down and the warehouse behind them burning down

*Hospital

The nurse stepped out of Shinichi's room Heiji was the only one waiting he didn't want to tell anyone because he thought Shinichi should do it

Heiji got up

"Is he okay"Heiji asked the nurse with a worried face

"Yes he is okay but one thing the fire that burned him left a scar"She said looking down

"Okay thanks i'm going to see him"Heiji said and the nurse nodded letting him in

*Inside the room

Shinichi was looking out the room

"Kudo?"Heiji said

Shinichi turned to him

"Wassup Hattori"Shinichi said

"Thank god kudo your alright sorry if I gave you that scar"Heiji said

"Nah it's not your fault"Shinichi said

"Ok"Heiji saod letting out a big gasp of air like he had a speech

"So now we know who is behind this now we got to arrest this person before he injurys anymore"Shinichi said looking at him

Heiji nodded and they both smirked

"Now it's the beginning of a battle between Red Eye and two detectives"Shinichi said

"And a magican"Kaito said walking in

"Wassup Kaito"Heiji and Shinich said

"Nothing I heard someones after so i decided to help you since you helped me with pandora and everything"Kaito said

"Well its going to be a long battle so are you guys ready'Shinichi said putttying his hand out like a football team does

Heiji and Kaito nodded and both put their hands in

"Together on 3"Shinich Said

1..2..3

"TOGETHER "all 3 said

Then they looked at each other and smirked ready for the long battle ahead

Chapter End!

Sorry of that sucked I had to right that in two hours I been lazy all week lol but sorry if that sucked

but i decided to throw Kaito into the story because of some reasons i can't say but thats for later trust me you will be shocked what i'm talking about ;)

But anyways feel free to review and tell me if I need to improve anything and I will as soon as i can

Also WE LIVED THE END OF THE WORLD for now lol

so have a good weekend and see you on the 25th ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Dang I can't believe how much people like this story just a treat for you the biggest shocker ever will happen this chapter I will reveal red eye and you can't believe who it is well you gotta read to find out,all this chapter is a deep ShinichixShiho chapter and A family thing Between ShinichixHeiji,also this is a Christmas chapter

So review and and have a very good Christmas:) ^_^

Chapter 4:Brothers,Proposal & Revealed

*Teitan High

Everyone was awaiting the return of two detectives

"I wonder if they are okay?"Ran said

"They could be in trouble or maybe even worse"Shiho said

"Lets turn on the tv and see if there is any news about them yet"Kazuha said

The teacher nodded and turned on the tv,there was a reporter outside Beika hospital

"And reports from police saying that both high school detectives Kudo Shinichi And Hattori Heiji were in a car crash earlier Hattori Heiji was ok but as for Kudo Shinichi he suffered 3rd degree burns to the right side of his face the doctors saying that he only had a scar but its unknown who us behind these attacks but lets hope the best for Shinichi"the reporter said

The teacher shut the tv off

Everyone was shocked to find the two were in the crash

"Lets go"Shiho said

Ran,Kazuha,Sonoko nodded and the four ran out the door to the hospital

*Beika Hospital

Shinichi & Heiji were talking when somebody knocked on the door

"Come in"Shinichi said

Then Shiho and the 3 came in

"Shinichi"Shiho said running and hugging him

"What happened"Ram asked

"We were attacked"Heiji said

"By who"Shiho asked

"Red eye"Shinichi said

"Who's red eye"Kazuha asked

"We do not know"Heiji said

"But for know all we know is his name"Kaito said walking in

"Who are you"Ran asked

"Kaito Kuroba pleasure to meet you"Kaito said

"Ohh nice to meet you"Ran,Kazuha, & Sonoko said

"Dang both you look alike"Sonko said

"Your not the only one who said it"Kaito & Shinichi said in sync

"Well except for the the scar"Shinichi said looking down

"Can we see it?"Shiho asked

He showed them it

"Guys can I have a word with Shinichi alone"Shiho asked

They nodded and left the room leaving Shinichi and Shiho alone

"Shiho I'm sorry"Shinichi said

"Huh for what?"Shiho asked

"I nearly broke my promise to always protect you,me and Hattori nearly died back there I'm sorry"He said looking down

Shiho grabbed his hands and they looked into each others eyes

"Shinichi I forgive you know why because I love you and your the only man I will always love even if you die I will love no other man that's how much I love you" Shiho said with tears in her eyes

"Shiho"Shinichi said under his breath

"I love you too"Shinichi said kissing her getting her by sunrise

She blushed and kissed back

"Whoa is this a hospital or a make out booth"Kaito said

They turned to see everyone blushing of embarrassment the couple also blushed because of embarrassment

"So anyways when can you get out"Kaito asked

"Tomorrow they gotta run some test tonight"Shinichi said

"Ohh well I gotta go"Kaito said

"Same here"Sonoko and Ran said

They said goodbye and left

"Yo Kudo me and Kazuha well be heading home Shiho you coming"Heiji said

"No I'm staying here with my bf"Shiho said kissing him on the cheek

"Lets go Kazuha before it gets freaky I'm here" They said leaving

"Well I'm tired"Shinichi said yawning laying down Shiho laid next to him and Shinichi wrapped his arms around her

"I love you Shiho"Shinichi said Kissing her

"I love you Shinichi" Shiho said kissing him back

And after those words Shinichi and Shiho fell asleep In each others arms

*2 Weeks Later,December 23rd

Shinichi,Shiho,Ran,Eisuke,Sonoko,Her BF,Kaito & Aoko were walking through they mall getting the rest of the Christmas shopping done

"God damn I never thought that women would get off us"Shinichi said

"Agreed"Heiji said

"Poor Heiji she was pulling your shirt off haha"Kaito said snickering at the end

"Well at least my pants were not nearly off"Heiji said with a big grin

Kaito blushed of embarrassment

"Well lets go girls we gotta go shopping for these guys"Sonoko said

The girls nodded and left

The Guys were walking around when Heiji noticed something

"Ayy Kudo whats wrong"Heiji asked

Everyone turned to the detective

"Well it's something Shiho said to me"Shinichi said

He told them what she said

"Whoa Kudo"Heiji said

"I know I actually need you to help me"Shinichi said

"With what"Eisuke said

"I need you to help me pick out a ring"Shinichi said

"For"Kaito asked

"I'm going to ask her to marry me"Shinichi said blushing

"Whoa your serious Kudo"Heiji said

"Very she loves me and I love her I think I'm ready"Shinichi said

Then they walked into the jewelry shop

"Hello sir how may I help you today"The clerk asked

"Yes what engagement rings you have"Shinichi asked

The clerk took them and helped them pick one out about after half a hour later they were done

"Dang that was long"Kaito said

"Ya but it will be worth it when she says yes"Shinichi said

"Ay can I talk to Heiji alone"Shinichi said

The 3 nodded and left

"Wassup Kudo?"Heiji asked

"Heiji I wanna ask you something"Shinichi said

"Ya?"Heiji asked

"Well your like a brother to me we do hecka guys stuff like who is dominate on cases and we always have those good battles once in a while but like I said your like my brother and ill will always have your back so I wanna ask you if you wanna be my best man if Shiho say yes Heiji"Shinichi said

"Kudo your like a brother to me too your always there if I annoy you no matter what you always have my back it was pretty cool to meet you and when I found out you shrunk I decided to help you destroy that organization and we did so Shinichi yes I would be your best man"Heiji said offering his hand

Shinichi grabbed his and they shacked hands

"Well lets go"Heiji said

Shinichi nodded and they meet up with the guys and the girls

"What were you two talking about"Shiho asked

"Just guy stuff"Shinichi said

Heiji nodded

"Well lets go I'm hungry"Sonoko said

They nodded and left to a diner what they didn't know someone was watching them with a red eye

"Be ready Kudo Shinichi Christmas is the day full of surprises"Red eye said grinning

*2 Days Later,Christmas Day,December 25th

Teitan high was having a Christmas Festival People All around were there

Shinichi,,Shiho,Ran,Eisuke,Sonoko,Her Bf,Heiji,Kazuha,Kaito,Aoko,Shinichi's parents(they came down yesterday),Ran's parents,Agasa & The Detective Boys were walking

"Ahh it's so cold"Shiho said

"Here take my jacket"Shinichi said taking off his jacket and putting it around

"Thank you"Shiho said kissing him

With that all the guys started offering there jackets but the girls said no,They continued walking until they stopped at the stage were the creator of this festive was talking

"And would any like to say any words"The Creator (she) said

"Me"Shinichi said

His friends turned to him

"Well come up here then"She said

He grabbed Shiho and went up to the stage

"And what would you like to say"She (creator)asked

"Well actually I got a question on its for you Shiho"Shinichi said looking at her

"Shiho what you told m at the hospital told me to finally ask you this question"He said getting one knee she and everyone gasped

"Shiho I love you and your the only women that I love and will always no matter what and your the only girl for me so will you marry me"Shinichi said blushing

She started crying but it wasn't tears of sadness it was tears of happiness

"Yes I will"Shiho said

People started clapping and cheering then he slipped the ring on her finger and got off his knee then he kissed her like the solider and girl in the classic picture(you seen it after we won ww2)  
And then someone started laughing they turned to see someone in a dark room sitting with his eye red

"Congrats Kudo Shinichi but the celebration won't last long"Red eye said

"Red eye reveal yourself"Shinichi said

"Ahah that's what I came here to do"He said getting up

Then the light turned on inside his room everyone stood their shock

"Your kidding me"Heiji said

"Can't be it's a lie"Aoko said

"It's the truth it's its"Kaito said but was cut off by Shinichi

"Haukba"Shinichi said

Then the tv shut off

Chapter End!

WHAT!? so Haukba is Red Eye no way,so did that leave you shocked?

Also Ran & Eisuke Are Dating

So Until Friday When I Update This Is Kudo2315 saying goodbye & have a good week and a very holly jolly Christmas :) ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Well I left a big shocker but the reactions were priceless but don't matter everything we make sense in the coming chapters and most likely ill finish this story at ten chapters

And Sorry I Have Not Updated In A While I Had Writers Block Because Of The Holdays So Sorry If This Chapter Sucks

But Enjoy & Have A Good Week ^_^ (might update tomorrow or saturday we will see)

Chapter 5:Preparing For Battle,Secrets & Speech

Everyone stood there shocked,then Shinichi pulled out his phone

"Who are you calling"Shiho asked

"Just some help"Shinichi said smirking at her

The phone began to ring

"Hello who I'm I speaking to"Akai said from the other end

" Hello Akai I need a favor"Shinichi said

"And it's to help bring down Haukba isn't it?"Akai said

Shinichi stood their stunned

"How did you know"Shinichi asked

"Because I'm here"Akai said stepping out the crowd

Shinichi ended the call and went to Akai and put his hand out and Akai shaked it

"Long time no see"Akai said

"Yup how are you and Jodie doing"Shinichi asked

"Pretty good"Jodie said stepping out the crown also

She gave Shinichi a hug

"Dang you have grown since the last time I seen you"Jodie said

"Ha ya"Shinichi said

"And who is that"Jodie said moving Shinichi to see Shiho

"I'm his girlfriend"Shiho said

"Ahh it's nice to see you Haibara and congrats you got the love of your life"Jodie said whispering in Shiho's ear

Shiho Blushed

"Ya I never thought that would happen"Shiho said

"Well it did so congrats"Jodie said

Shiho nodded

"So you think you can trace that call"Shinichi asked

"Yes but just give me some time"Akai said

*An Hour Later

"Got it"Akai said as he stood up

"So where is he located"Shinichi asked

Akai looked and the phone smiled and shooked his head

"Look"Akai said handing the phone to Shinichi

Shinichi looked at it a was shocked yet once again

"Your kidding me right"Shinichi said

"I'm not lying"Akai said

"Well looks like this is going to be a long & fun battle

"Ha You can say that"Akai said

"Umm guys"Shiho said

The both turned to see everyone with wondering faces

"Yes"The both said looking at everyone

"Umm where is the place you guys are talking about"Jodie asked

"Umm you won't believe it the location is at Tropical Land"Shinichi said

Then Akai and Shinichi begin to laugh

"Why is that funny"Heiji asked

"Because he his a big bad leader and he stays in a place where it seems childish"Shinichi said

" Well no more playing we gotta get ready for a battle"Akai said

Shinichi nodded and him,Akai,Heiji,Kaito begin to walk to the car

"Ayy"Someone said

The four turned to see Shinichi and Heiji's dad,Mouri,Megure and all the guy police officer Shinichi meet

"Are you guys going to need some help?"Yusaku said

Shinichi smirked

"Yes we would"Shinichi said

They nodded and all of the begin to walk to their vehicles,Shinichi looked at Shiho one last time and smiled

"We will back don't worry"Shinichi said smiling and waving as he got inside the car

Then they were off everyone following Shinichi to FBI headquarters

*FBI HQ

Everyone was getting ready for a battle the FBI gave everyone either M16s,M4A1,Or A Barrett for primary,A pistol for secondary ,a few grenades,flashbangs and other stuff,they picked the teams out team c was was the snipers the picked up some elite snipers,team b was the inspectors cop and everyone that was related to police,team A was Shinichi's team it consisted of him,Kaito & Heiji

"So you guys ready"Akai said

Everyone nodded but there was a knock at the door,Akai opened the door to reveal all the girls he let them in Shiho ran into Shinichi's arms,Shinichi embraced her

"Please don't go"Shiho said crying

"I'm sorry Shiho but I have too for the protection of everyone and you"Shinichi said

"Ok ill let you off this time but promise me you'll return ok"She said kissing him

"I promise"He said kissing her back

"Well since we are doing this Kazuha I need to tell you something"Heiji said

"Yes"She asked

"I love you I did since we were kids when you were in that kimono dress singing (movie 7) but I been afraid yo-"He was cut off because his lips met Kazuha

Kazuha pulled away

"I love you too but I was afraid that you didn't love me back"Kazuha said smiling

"Well since Heiji did it I think I should do it"Kaito said

"Do what?Aoko asked

"Aoko I love you ever since we were kids when we were waiting for are dads to pick us up when I first seen you I-"Kaito said but was met by her lips

"Aoko?!"Kaito said

"You fool I love you too"Aoko said

"I got one more thing to say before I leave that's been on my chest"Shinichi said looking down

"Yes"Everyone said

Then he told everyone the big secret about him being Conan,The Black Org,Meeting Shiho and everything else

"Whoa"Everyone said

"I'm sorry if I ever lied too you"Shinichi said

"It's alright"Ran said

"I agree with her"Everyone said

"Huh why"Shinichi asked

"Because your were protecting us even though we would have loved to help it was for our protection"Kogoro said

Shinichi smiled and everyone got in a big group hug

"I think we should get going"Akai said

"Lets"Shinichi said

Everyone nodded,said their final goodbyes and left

"Did you put it on him"Agasa asked

"Yup thanks Doc for that little camera so we can see them going to battle"Shiho said

"No problem turn it on to see if it works"Agasa said

They turned on to see Shinichi in the jeep(the get a first person view like call of duty)

*On the way to tropical land

"Dang man second time I been in this jeep"Heiji said with a little snicker

"Hah I know"Kaito said

"So Kudo got any thing to say before we go into battle?"Heiji asked

"Yes I actually got a speech and Akai mind if you turn on the radio so everyone can hear"Shinichi asked

The radio in Shinichi's jeep was heard by everyone in the other jeeps

"Everyone your wondering if why I'm talking well I gotta speech for you"Shinichi said

Everyone was ready for the speech

"Ok we are going into are second battle against an organization some of us might not make it out so I gotta say this right now all you of you are like my family and I will always have your back hopefully you got mine this evil man has taken a lot stuff away from family's and its our chance to seek revenge for those who lost their lives and 1 more thing we gotta do this for are loved ones so they don't get her by this monster so you guys ready for the war ahead"Shinichi said

Everyone raised their gun to show they are ready

"Well lets do this" Shinichi screamed as he raised his gun

After his words were said the army jeeps speed fasterheading to Tropical land,where everyone was ready for the long bloody war that was ahead of them

*Red Eye's HQ

"Boss you know they are coming for a war"Servant said

"Hehe Yes I do know they are coming prepare the troops and be ready for war"Red Eye said

"Yes sir"Servant said and then running to prepare the troops

*After he left

"Kudo Shinichi I will kill you once and for all and bring your loved ones it will just be death for them"Red Eye said as he opened his draw to reveal a revolver

"I will kill you with this gun the same type of Gun that you like"Red eye said

He checked to see if it had ammo it did 6 bullets in each chamber

" Be ready Kudo Shinichi death awaits you this has been a long time coming"Red Eye said

Chapter End!

Once Again Sorry If It Sucked Writer Block You Know & i'm Just Preparing For The Final Battle

But Enjoy the rest of your day ^_^ :)


	6. Chapter 6

Well this chapter mostly focuses on Kaito's battle I decided to spilt the 3 battles into 3 chapter 2 aftermath chapters

So ya enjoy and review and have a good weekend ^_^

I'll be watching Ray Lewis's last game so

Chapter 6:Surprise,War Begins & Kaito Kid vs ?

*Shinichi's Jeep

"Yo Kudo what do you think about all this drama in the recent months since I came here"Heiji asked

Shinichi looked at him

"Well we had lots of fun but Hakuba had to ruin the fun"Shinichi said

"So after this is all down you and Miyano can start focusing on your wedding"Heiji said with a little snicker at the end

Shinichi blushed

"Wait what you two are getting married"Akai said

"Yes I actually proposed to her before Hakuba revealed himself"Shinichi said

"Oh that nice,I wonder how me and Akemi would have went if she was alive and if they didn't find out"Akai said

Shinichi and everyone was quiet in the jeep

"And we gotta start planning on the bachelor party"Kaito said

"Ya maybe beers and a special stripper"Heiji said

*FBI HQ

"Kazuha?"Shiho said

"Yes Shiho"Kazuha asked

"When he gets back say your final goodbye because I'm going to kill Heiji"Shiho said

"After me saying he is going to pay a women to take off her clothes when he know he got a girlfriend"Kazuha said

*Back To The Jeep

"Ahahah no Heiji you know Shiho WATCH OUT"Shinichi said as he pointed to a incoming missile

Luckily they dodged it and it got the car behind them carrying Snipers, But their car swerved making it flip after it stopped flipping the guys crawled out and the other jeeps stopped

"What Happened" Yusaku asked

"They know"Heiji said

"Know what?!"Megure asked

"That we are coming"Shinichi said

" Well the car is messed up so we have to go on foot"Akai said

"The park is not for from here so let's go"Shinichi told him

Everyone nodded and begin running to Tropical land

*Outside Tropical Land

As they reached the gates bullet started flying towards them,Red Eye's soldiers were shooting at them,Then everyone take cover

"Damn their is to many of them"Heiji said

"We have to get through them so we can capture Red Eye"Akai said

"Damn that will take to long and he might escape"Shinichi said

"Wait I remember something"Takagi said

"What is it"Shinichi asked

"There is a secret tunnel that police and employees use to get around crowds"Takagi said pointing to a door

"They will notice that we are inside if we don't return fire or anything"Shinichi said

"Well then we stay here and you,Kaito & Heiji go and take him down"Akai said

The rest nodded

"Are you sure"Shinichi said

"Yes now GO! "Yusaku & Heizo said

They 3 boys nodded and went to the door where Kaito picked the lock and the 3 went inside.

*Inside the tunnel

They 3 looked around

"Which way way go"Kaito said

"That way"Shinichi said pointing the way

The 3 ran down the tunnel it was a long tunnel it took 15 minutes to reach the end

"Damn that was long" Heiji said

"You know they had golf carts In the beginning"Kaito

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING EARLIER!"Heiji screamed

"Guy shush"Shinichi said pointing up

It was the exit leading up inside Tropical land(it looked like one of the sewer thing that are inside the middle of the streets)

"So you guys ready"Shinichi said

They two nodded and the begin to climb the ladder Shinichi removed the latch and the 3 climbed up the were in front of the 4 story building that the bosses of the park probably meet for important meetings

"Do you think he is in there Kudo"Heiji said

"Most likely"Shinichi told him

They begin to walk towards the door,They opened the doors and went inside

*Inside the building

It was dark in the first floor

"Seems like no one was here"Kaito said

"Ya well lets go he might be on the the top floor"Shinichi told them

They nodded they try going by elevator but it was out so the had to go via stairs but it ended at the second floor

"Dammit their must be different stairs for different levels"Shinichi said

"Let's go find them"Kaito said

"Let's"Heiji said

They walked out the room it was a long dark hallway

"It's most likely down there"Shinichi said

"C'mon lets go this is kinda creepy"Heiji said

"Ya"Kaito said

They begin to walk they the stopped

"I can't move"Shinichi said trying to struggle to get out

"Me too"Heiji and Kaito said

Then the 3 heard a laugh and a famous magician came out the dark

"SPIDER!"Kaito said

"You gotta be kidding me I though we beat him"Heiji said

"Wrong I never get beat"Spider said

The spider pulled out a Dagger

"Hahah it's time to say goodbye Kaito"Spider said

The spider started rushing at him with dagger but Kaito used his own tricks to get out and dodge the attack Kaito took off the armor to reveal he was wearing the Kaito Kid Suit

"It's time we end this spider once and for all I will seek revenge for my dad and Kill you"Kaito told him

"Haha you think you could be me the best magician to ever live your nothing but a kid and I will kill you just like your dad"Spider said laughing at the end

"I WILL KILL YOU"Kaito said screaming lunging towards spider

And the fight was on Kaito try throwing a punch but spider dodged it and Spider and kneed Kaito in the stomach but Kaito recovered fast and Kaito hit spider with a punch and kicked him in the stomach making Spider hit the floor,Spider began to laugh

"What's so funny"Kaito asked

"I got one more trick to show you"Spider said

Then there was a big flash after everything settled down Kaito couldn't move he try doing his own trick to get loose but it didn't work this time

"What the hell I can't move"Kaito said

"Hahah it's my final trick the trick to end Kaito Kid forever it's the same trick I killed your dad with"Spider wiping the blood from his mouth them pulled out another Dagger but this time with was bigger and sharper

"This time I will kill you and say hi to your dad for me"Spider said

The spider begin to run at him,Kaito closes his eyes ready for death but then he felt nothing then he opened his eyes to see Spider frozen in place them spider dropped to the floor and seen a dagger in his back

"What the hell happened"Heiji said

"I don't know who did that"Kaito said

Then Kaito seen 4 card come towards them but they didn't hit them the card released him from the trick and the same for Shinichi and Heiji

"Who did that"Kaito asked

"Guys you should see this"Shinichi said picking up a card

He showed them the card which had the Kaito Kid symbol

"That means my dad saved us"Kaito said

Them they heard a chirp to turned to see a bird on the window they picked the bird up to see a note tied to it

"Read it" Heiji said

Kaito begin to read it

*Note

My son I see you took the role of me to destroy pandora I wanna thank you for that but you know how dangerous that was that's why I had to go in hiding to protect you and your mother I just hope you forgive me but I'll see you after this battle I'm going to help your friends at the entrance and beat Hakuba it's time someone put him in his place I wish you 3 luck and take this it might come in handy

Love, Toichi  
"That's what it say"Kaito said

"Wait what's the thing he said might come in handy"Heiji asked

Then a bird came down carrying Kaito's card gun

"Well you guys ready for the next level"Kaito asked

"You know there might be another person waiting for us"Heiji said

"Yes let's go and see what's waiting for us"Shinichi said

They nodded and they began running to the next level ready for the next fight ahead

Chapter End!

Sorry If That Sucked I Could not think of a good battle but review and have a good weekend ^_^

And Good Luck To The Ravens And Packers :)


	7. Chapter 7

Well Hello Again This Chapter is For Those Heiji Fans because now its time for his battle who will he face? Find out now

And Enjoy your weekend ^_^

(P.S. Tell me if any errors You Found)

Chapter 7:Why?,You Love This Girl & Heiji vs ?

The 3 teens were waiting for the door to open for the next level

"Ay guys I wanna ask you something"Shinichi asked

"What is it Kudo?"Heiji asked

"Ya"Kaito said

"Well I been thinking why do you think Hakuba decided to do this" Shinichi told them

The two teens put their hands on their chins

"Hmm good question I actually been thinking the same"Heiji said

"Ya same here he seems like he would be with us bringing down the evil boss not being the evil boss"Kaito said

"I know Kaito I feel the same way but why someone good would turn"Shinichi said looking at them

"Maybe revenge"Heiji said

"What do you mean?"Shinichi asked

"Well I mean Kudo you are the better detective out of us 3 could it be something like that"Heiji said

"Hmm it could be that or something more"Shinichi said

"I mean look you don't just try to get anyone for no reason and revenge is always behind every murder"Shinichi said looking at them

"But what kind of revenge?"Kaito said think

Then Shinichi remembered and looked down

"Guys I think I know why"He told them

The two teens looked at the detective

"What is it"Heiji asked

"Love"Shinichi said looking at the two teens

"Love?"The two teens questioned

"Yes love look the murders started happing when me and Shiho started dating look everytime we went on a date another murder popped up and now we I proposed to her Haukba was there you see Haukba must have loved and when I started to date her he got mad and started plotting he because of me"Shinichi said as a tear fell to the floor

The two teens felt sad for him because it was most likely true

"Kudo look at me"Heiji said

The detective looked up

"What is it?"Shinichi asked

"Kudo do you love her"Heiji asked

"Yes I do"Shinichi told him

"Well look Kudo you took that girl from that organization that no one escapes you took her in and gave her a life and didn't give up on her like no one else Kudo you have her love like no one else, you told me of her past and other stuff and who she was alone but now look she has a family and no why"Heiji said

"Because of me"Shinichi said with a smirk

"That's the sprit now let's go beat this dude and you can start planning for the wedding"Heiji said

Shinichi nodded and the door opened and the 3 walked through the door behind them shut close

"Be careful guys we don't know who we are facing yet"Shinichi said

Then there was a flash then two screams were heard,once everything went back Shinichi and Kaito were on the floor hold their leg

"What happened" Heiji asked

"Something hit our leg it feels like a kendo stick Heiji it looks like its your turn to battle"Shinichi said

Then a laugh was heard and outta the dark a man around the age of 24 came out

"You gotta be kidding me"Heiji said

"Who is that?"Kaito asked

"That's Derek Haggin the master of Kendo"Heiji

"Haha yup your right and now here catch so we can begin the battle"Derek said throwing Heiji a kendo stick

"I always wanted to battle you know but not like this"Heiji said getting in his battle stance

Derek smirked and got in his battle stance

Then the two rushed at each other hitting the two sticks together Heiji try swiping at his leg but Derek jumped,The Derek kicked Heiji in the stomach which pushed him back then Heiji rushed at him again this time hitting Derek with the kendo stick on the leg which made Derek fall then Derek jumped up and rushed at Heiji throwing the kendo stick at Heiji's leg Heiji jumped and dodged it when he turned around Derek kicked him in the leg which mad Heiji fall to the floor,The Derek pulled out a Katana

"Well looks like this detective is done"Derek said

Then Heiji closes his eyes ready for the cut to come but it never came once he opened it Derek was smirking,then he put his katana away

"Thank you Hattori Heiji for this great battle for that I let you live"Derek said walking away

When he was about the Leave Heiji called him

"Ayyy Derek"Heiji said getting up

Derek turned to him

"Thanks"Heiji said giving him the thumps up and smirking

Derek smiled and walked out

Then Shinichi and Kaito got up

"Good job"Shinichi said

"Ya maybe you can teach me a thing or two"Kaito said

Heiji smirked

"Ya maybe"Heiji said

"Well you guys ready for the last battle"Shinichi said pointing to the door which lead to the stairs for the last level

Kaito and Heiji smirked

"Yup lets finish this"Heiji said

"Let's its time for us the finally end this evil"Kaito said

All 3 smirked and fist pumped and walked through the door and started to walk up the stairs ready for the last battle and what ever Haukba got planned

*FBI HQ

"They are going to end this finally"Ran said

" We wish you luck boys and beat Hakuba Shin-Chanso we can start planning for your's and Shiho's Wedding"Yukiko said

Shiho smirked

"Beat him get revenge for all those innocent people he killed"Shiho said

*Red Eye's room

"Boss there one both your men and now they are coming"Servant said

"I know prepare the helicopter"Red eye said

His servant nodded and was off

"Be ready Kudo Shinichi this will be your last moment on earth and once I'm done with you I will go kill your little girlfriend"Red Eye said smirking

*Stairs

"Be ready Haukba or Red Eye whatever you wanna be called I will get revenge for those people you killed ,you trying to take Shiho away from me and ruining all the stuff between me and her"Shinichi said

Chapter End!

Sorry if that sucked i kinda been lagging because of this stupid flu so ya sorry

Anyways hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a review, and enjoy your day and weekend ^_^ :)

(P.S. Tell Me If Any Mistakes You Found)


	8. Chapter 8

Well here we go one of the last 4 chapters god dang I can't believe I got this far I wanna thank all the readers for reading and reviewing its you who makes me continue my stories so here we go

And sorry for any errors i had to write this in one hours because i gotta alot of writing for the last 3 chapters

But enjoy and have a great weekend

Chapter 8:The Last Door, Shinichi vs Haukba & True Face

They 3 teens were waiting for the door for the last level to open

"You guys ready?"Shinichi asked

" Yup ready to take Haukba down and end this all"Heiji said

Kaito nodded in agreement,Then the door opened revealing a long hall,at the end of the hall was the door that lead to Hakuba/Red Eye's room.

"Let's hope there is no one that will block our way"Shinichi said looking at his two friends

"Hopefully remember this building is full of surprises"Heiji said

"Maybe there might be nothing down here remember me and Heiji faced our opponents and that leaves you and you know Haukba wants his revenge so you know there might be nothing"Kaito said

"Well there is no wondering now we gotta go through here"Shinichi said

The other two teens nodded and begin to walk through the hall then they reached the doors

"Well there was nothing here"Shinichi said

"Ya"Heiji said

"Told you"Kaito said

Then the 3 turned to the door

"This door leads to Haukba and its the last door are you guys ready for what's behind this door"Shinichi said

The two teens nodded and then Shinichi opened the door to reveal a big room the roof was glass and the roof was like any mobster boss room would look like and then the door behind them closed by itself

*Imside the room

All of the lights opened revealing Haukba sitting down

"Hakuba or should I say Red Eye"Shinichi said

Then Red Eye got up and begin to crack his knuckles for a fight

"Heiji and Kaito you two watch my back"Shinichi said

The two nodded and Shinichi took off his shirt and same with Haukba then the two got into fighting stances

"Why Haukba why did you do all this you were a great detective and its all gone now why Haukba?"Shinichi asked

"I'll tell you if you beat me"Haukba said rushing at Shinichi

Then the fight was on Hakuba try punching Shinichi but Shinichi dogged then Shinichi punched Haukba in the face stunning him for a couple of seconds then Haukba backed up and try swiping at Shinichi's legs and it was successful making Shinichi hit the floor,Then Hakuba pulled out a knife and try stabbing Shinichi but Shinichi punched it out of his hands and got up then Shinichi kneed Hakuba in the stomach and started punching him a couple more time,Haukba then stabbed Shinichi in the leg with a hidden blade which brought Shinichi to the floor holding his bleeding leg but little did Hakuba know Shinichi picked up the knife he dropped then Hakuba brought out a gun

"Well this is the end Kudo Shinichi don't matter you'll see your friends in a little bit in heaven"Hakuba said

His finger was on the trigger beginning to push back and was about to shoot then Shinichi three the knife hitting his hand making Hakuba drop the gun and cutting his face before the knife hit the floor

"You think that could stop me that only will bring more time before your death"Haukba said

"Reveal your real face"Shinichi said getting up

"But this is my real face"Haukba said  
picking up his gun

"Are you sure because when the knife cut your face its should be bleeding but look there wasn't even a drop so just give up your trick is over"Shinichi said smirking

Hakuba then started to laugh

"Well looks like she doesn't make a good mask"Red Eye started to remove his mask then it was off and the 3 teens stood there shocked

"Who are you"Shinichi said looking at the man

"The father of your girlfriend Shiho Miyano"Red Eye said

"Th..en your"Shinichi said but was Cut off by Red Eye

"Yes the greatest scientist to ever live the one the only Atsushi Miyano"He said

Chapter End!?

Did I leave you shocked

Sorry if the was short or it sucked i had to write that in 1 hour lol so ya sorry but tell me how i did and Enjoy your day and weekend :)


	9. Chapter 9

Omg here it is the final battle who's going to win Ace Detective Kudo Shinichi or Mad/Greatest Scientist  
Atsushi Miyano? find out now!

But thanks for the support I had a lot fun writing this and I got another story after this one that maybe will be as good so stay tuned for next week when i give you some details

But enjoy reading and have a great Sunday ^_^ :) ;)

Because We Got School Tomorrow :'(

Chapter 9:The Final Battle,Trust & Sacrifice

Everyone stood their shocked with their jaws dropped as the couldn't believe what they just seen

"Lost for words?" Atsushi told the 3 teens

"I can't believe it your Shiho's dad"Shinichi said

"Well get a good view because you won't see me for long"Atsushi said shooting Shinichi in the leg

Shinichi hit the floor and his friends rushed to see if he was okay,Meanwhile Atsushi begin to take off to the roof

"Kudo are you okay"Heiji asked

"Yes just a little wound"Shinichi said getting up

"C'mon we gotta catch him before he takes off"Shinichi said as he,Heiji and Kaito started to run after the famed scientist

*Rooftop

"Hurry sir they are catching up"The pilot said

"Damn I'm injured you know"Atsushi told the pilot

Then Atsushi got on the helicopter

"Hurry before they come"Atsushi said

The pilot nodded and the plane begin to get off the ground at the same time Shinichi and the 2 teens looked to see the enemy getting away

"Kudo he is getting away and we can't do anything"Heiji said

Shinichi thought for a moment

"I got an idea"Shinichi said as he said

"What is it"Kaito asked

"This"Shinichi said running toward the helicopter

Then he jumped off the building towards the helicopter( like price in mw3 search it) and landing on it he opened the door

"What the hell"The pilot said as Shinichi threw him out the helicopter leaving him and Atsushi

"You idiots you killed us both"Atsushi said

The Shinichi started to fight him and the two begin to throw punches back and forth while the helicopter was outta control

" You fool you are going to kill us both"Atsushi said

"Are your sure"Shinichi said showing him that they were about to crash into the roof

Then the helicopter crashed onto the roof

Both men crawled out of the burning vehicle and both stood up

Both men heads were busted open and bleeding,Atsushi pointed his gun at Shinichi

"This is goodbye Kudo Shinichi"Atsushi told him

Shinichi smirked

"Well I guess it so"Shinichi said

Atsushi was beginning to pull the trigger then the building started shaking

"What's Happening?"Heiji said trying to balance

"The building it's collapsing"Shinichi said

"That means if we are on it"Heiji said

"No your not going to be on it...Kaito I want you to use your hang glider and fly to safety I want you tell everyone to get to a safe location alright"Shinichi said

"Alright but what about you?"Kaito asked as he pushed the button for his hang glider

"Ya Kudo what about you,you can't just stay up here"Heiji said

"Go guys it's alright I'll be safe just get outta here"Shinichi said

"But"Heiji said but was interrupted by Shinichi

"Go it's alright"Shinichi said

The two teens nodded and then Kaito grabbed Heiji and jumped off the building then flying off to warn the others

"Well looks like its us two left" Atsushi said

"Guess so"Shinichi said

The building then begin shaking again

"Well looks like we are going to be buried under this building" Atsushi said

"Well as long as your dead then I would happily accept my fate"Shinichi said smirking

"Well it's time for us to end this"Atsushi said

Shinichi smirked then the building started shaking again then the roof gave way and the two fell back into Atsushi room

The two got up and looked around everything was starting to catch fire

"Shit"Shinichi said trying to run to the door but part of the burning building fell down blocking the door

"Dammit why"Shinichi said punching the door and burning his hand

Shinichi keep punching and kicking

"Its useless"Atsushi said sitting down smoking a cigar

Shinichi walked over to him and sat down on some rubble

"Why?"Shinichi asked

"Why what?"Atsushi

"Why did you murder those innocent people I heard you were a great man and a great scientist why did you do it"Shinichi asked

"I was jealous"Atsushi said

"Jealous of what"Shinichi asked

"Of you and my daughter"Atsushi told him

"But your her dad your not suppose to be jealous"Shinichi Said

"I was jealous not because I want to date her or anything I was jealous of that you made her happy I never seen my Shiho happy but another guy except me I keep an eye over her all these years even when she was shrunk I raised her until the age of 7 that's when the organization took her from me I was sad all I did was cry and drank then I faked my death just to watch her without getting caught then you came into her life and made her happy like I said I never seen another guy make her happy but I just hope she forgives me for making her sad and everything" Atsushi said breaking down into tears

Shinichi couldn't help but feel bad

"She does forgive you and I'm sorry"Shinichi said

"Sorry for what"Atsushi asked

"Sorry for taking her from you I only wish to make her happy because how she is always lonely and when she entered her life I decided to give her a family and love and we did she accepted it I only hope I can trust her to pick a right man when I'm gone"Shinichi said

Atsushi smirked

"Huh why you smirking"Shinichi smirked

Don't matter she will see you again alive"Atsushi said

"Why do you say that when there is no exit"Shinichi said

"Follow me"Atsushi said

They walked over to a bookcase

"So what do you want over here"Shinichi asked

Then Atsushi stabbed him in the stomach

"Why?"Shinichi said

"Don't matter Shinichi you'll be alright just promise me you'll take care of my daughter you see there is a exit made for one and I'm letting you use it I'm going to stay here and sacrifice myself please take care of her Kudo Shinichi my son I trust you because your a great boy and deserve so I'm putting my trust into you this is goodbye Kudo Shinichi ill watch over both of you"Atsushi said

Then Atsushi pushed a button and then pushed Shinichi down a long tube

Atsushi went back to sit down

"Well her I come Akemi and Elena"Atsushi said smiling and puffing his cigar on last time

Then the whole building started collapsing and pieces of it started to fall on the scientist and it was over for the famous scientist he was gone now with the angels in the stars above

*Back to Shinichi

He landed in water and begin to slowly sink then he felt something grab him and pull him up once he was out of the water he looked around but his vision blurry so he couldn't see anything all he Remembered was a bunch of black shadows and crying

*Beika Hospital,2 Months later

Shinichi opened his eyes and seen he was in the hospital then he hear someone drop something he turned to see Shiho in tears and food on the ground

"Shiho"Shinichi said in a soft voice

"Shinichi"Shiho said crying running and jumping on him hugging him

"I missed you too"Shinichi said laughing

She kissed him on the cheek

"I missed you"Shiho said

"How long have I been out"Shinichi asked

"2 months"Shiho told him

"Ohh Shiho can you call the doctor to tell him I'm awake"Shinichi asked

She nodded and ran out the room

Shinichi looked up out his room out the window

"I promise I will take care of her"Shinichi said smiling

Up in the sky's above Atsushi,Elena,and Akemi looked down smiling at the two teens always keeping an eye on them

Chapter End!

So how did you like it?Sorry if it sucked I was thinking of the perfect end to this battle and Atsushi

so ya but tell me how I did?

But we got one more chapter to go I hope to see you next week when I conclude this story and start on my new story which I will give you details on next week ok well this is goodbye for now enjoy your day :)


	10. Chapter 10

Today's my birthday so I decided to bring you the final chapter

Well here we are the final chapter dang I can't believe I made it this far it was a bumpy road and we had countless jaw dropping moments but we were shocked to find out red eye was Shiho's dad

And I wanna give thanks to everyone who read this story without that support I would have never got this far so ya thanks

And sorry if last chapter sucked I mean I wanted him to go out as a hero so you know ya

But here we go the final chapter Enjoy :) and Have a great Day :)

Chapter 10:News,Family,Finale

"Well looks like you are ready to go you recovers pretty fast"Doctor Said

"Haha I've always been known as a fast recover"Shinichi told him

"Well I wanna run a few more test and if you pass you can go home by tonight"Doctor said

"Ohh ok"Shinichi said

"Well take care Shinichi"Doctor said walking out

"You too" Shinichi said

Then the door shut and Shiho went up Shinichi and hugged,they hugged for a good couple mins,Then Shiho pulled away

"Something wrong"Shinichi asked

"No why"Shiho said

"Something is wrong"Shinichi

" No nothings wrong"Shiho told

"I know your lying"Shinichi said

"I'm not lying"Shiho said

"Yes you are here is two reasons why 1: you don't like giving hugs and 2:your nose twitches when you lie"Shinichi said

"And I guess this detective solves another case"Shiho said

"Ha so what's wrong"Shinichi asked

"Good thing your sitting well Shinichi I'm pregnant"Shiho said

Shinichi stood quiet for a min

"Haha I thought I you said you were pregnant"Shinichi said

"I did"Shiho said

Then Shinichi passed out

"KUDO-KUN"Shiho screamed

"I think he is just passed out"Someone said from behind the door

"Who's there"Shiho said

"Just me and Kazuha"Heiji said coming into the room with Kazuha

"Ohh hello you two"Shiho said

"So is it true you are pregnant"Kazuha asked

"Yes I am"Shiho said

"Oh my gosh congrats"Kazuha said squealing and hugging Shiho then Kazuha Remembered Shiho doesn't like hugs

"I'm sorry it's just you now it goes with the congrats"Kazuha said pulling away blushing

"Ha it alright and thanks"Shiho said

"Haha"Heiji said as he started to let out little snickers

"Is something wrong"Shiho asked

"No it's just if Kazuha was pregnant her dad would have killed me by now"Heiji said

"Well then you better start writing a will"Kazuha said

"What do you mean?"Heiji said

Shiho let out a little laugh

"What's wrong"Heiji asked

"I'm pregnant also"Kazuha Said

Then Heiji passed out next to Shinichi

"They both don't know how to news"Shiho said

"Imagine if you or I had twins I wanna see what would happen"Kazuha said

"It well be classic"Shiho said

"Well do you wanna go get a bite to it it will be Heiji's treat"Kazuha said taking out Heiji's wallet outta his pocket

"Well we will go half"Shiho said taking Shinichi's wallet outta his pocket

They both smiled at each other

"You know Kazuha your one of my best friends"Shiho said

"Shiho you one of my best friends too"Kazuha said

They hugged each other then they walked out the room leaving their boyfriends on the bed knocked out

*9 Months later

It was a sunny day at the Kudo house,Shinichi decided to throw a BBQ and invite all his loved ones

"GOALLLLL"Shinichi screamed

"That was just luck"Kaito said

"You said that last goal"Heiji said

"Be quiet you"Kaito told him

All the guys started to laugh at the poor teen,then they began to hear someone crying

"C'mon Kudo"Heiji said

"Yup"Shinichi said

*Inside the house

There was a big cry heard through the house

"Hush little baby don't you cry"Shiho and Kazuha were singing to their new sons

Then the door opened

"Conan is crying again"Shinichi said handing Shiho the baby bottle

"He's a baby they always cry"Shiho said putting the bottle in Conan's mouth

He stopped crying,But there was another baby crying

"Here's Otaki's (You know Heiji's friend)bottle"Heiji said handing Kazuha the bottle

"You two wanna go outside its a pretty day"Shinichi asked

The two Girls nodded got up and walked with the boys outside

*Outside

The 4 teens walked out with their kids,everyone then surrounded them  
Asking to hold them and taking pics

"So ran how many months until you have your kid"Shiho asked

"1 more month then I get to see my daughter"Ran said

"What about you Aoko"Kazuha asked

"Just 2 more weeks then I get to see my daughter"Aoko told them

"You know all our kids are going to be in the same grade"Kaito said

"Hopefully they don't become detectives or theifs or their dads are going to get something special"Shiho said

Everyone started to laugh

Shinichi looked at everyone then smiled

"Guys I gotta say something"Shinichi said

"What is it"Megure asked

"Well over the last couple of years I got to meet everyone of you all of you have become very important to me what I'm trying to say is you are all like Family to me"Shinichi said

Then everyone smiled and all went together for one big family hug

*Later that night,Shinichi and Shiho's room

They baby was asleep in the crib and Shinchi and Shiho were on the bed cuddling

"You know Shinichi I never got to thank you"Shiho said

"For?"Shinichi said

"For everything you took a girl that was sad and depressed and made her happy you gave me family,friends,and most of all love"Shiho said kissing him on the lips

"You know I wanna give you thanks to for always being there like when my ex secret was close to being solved and always working hard for the cure"Shinichi said kissing her back

"I love you"Shiho said as she dug more into Shinichi's chest

"I love you too"Shinichi said as he wrapped his arms around her

"Goodnight"They both said giving each other another Kiss

*Elsewhere in a dark room

"Sir they took him down"Servant said

"Who did"A black figure said

"Kudo Shinichi and Hattori Heiji both ace detectives"Servant said

Then the black figure smiled

"Well looks like its time for those two to meet their doom they have ruined my plans"The black figure said

"Boss should I ready the jet"Servant said

"Yes and call the others I think it's time we get all of us back together"the black figure said smiling

Story End?

I'm sorry if that was short and it sucked I had to write that in a couple of hours so ya sorry

But did you enjoy the story and yes it will be a two part story but I'm not sure when I will upload the second part

So ya but thanks everyone for the support I hope you have a good day and weekend :) ^_^


End file.
